


Welcome Home

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Key Party, Light BDSM, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Domestic Bliss<br/>Prompt: Kara/Saul - key party (embolalia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about Key Parties, clearly.
> 
> In this 'verse, Kara and Saul apparently are a thing, with some kind of open arrangement when they're apart. Don't ask me.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Kara looked up from the animated conversation she’d been drawn into. Well, frak. What the hell was Saul doing here? She’d been invited at the last minute by a practically frantic Jolene, who’d lost a female partygoer to the flu, and hadn’t expected to know anybody else. Anonymous was kind of the point, she thought.

She held up the keychain. “These yours? I’m Kara.” She jiggled the keys to get his eyes back on her. _Just play this out, Saul._

His eyes narrowed on her for a moment before his face went blank. “Saul. And yes, they’re my keys.”

“Goodie!” She took a nice long look at him for the benefit of anyone watching.

Saul raised an eyebrow.

Her conversation partner murmured, “I’ll leave you two to get acquainted,” and moved toward the bar to freshen up her drink.

“Goodie, Kara? Really?”

The raspy growl of the question hit her dead center. Definitely much too long if just his voice was doing it for her. “Just going along. No one here’s supposed to know each other. The whole point is anonymous sex.”

“When’d you get back?”

“Two days. I’ve barely had time to unpack. What the hell are you doing at this kind of party, Saul?”

Jolene swung by, “Everything okay here? Kara? Saul? You two getting along?” She wagged a finger at them teasingly.

“Smashingly, Jolene. We’ve discovered a common interest in cold-weather camping, of all things!” She squeezed his bicep in warning when he snorted.

“That’s wonderful!” Jolene leaned closer. “Thank you so much for rescuing me tonight, Kara. I was beside myself.”

“It would have worked out, Jolene, but I’m happy to be here. Now, shoo! Go do your hostessing thing, while me and Saul talk about camping.”

Jolene affected a shiver as Kara gently pushed her in another direction. Jolene looked back, “Oh! The rooms are ready anytime. They’re all stocked up.”

“Yay!” Kara waited for Jolene to be out of earshot and muttered, “No idea why we’re friends.”

Saul’s breath hit the back of her neck as he answered, “Probably because she invites you to parties like these.”

Kara turned. Saul was much too close. “Prefer the head in a crowded pilot bar for anonymous sex, and you know it. Wham, bam, thank you ma’am. No names.” She sighed. “If she’s watching us, we might as well find a room.” She could feel the heat of his hand at her waist as they moved in the direction Jolene had indicated. She tried three doors before finding one unlocked.

It was barely open, and Saul pushed her through, kicked it closed, and had her pinned to the wall, his erection grinding in just the right spot. “Thought you weren’t going to be home for another week.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

Saul’s hand was down her pants, his fingers curving up into her. He buried his nose in her neck. “Not disappointed.”

She thunked her head against the wall, hoping the pain would counteract the climax that was coming much too fast. She bit her lip, but a whimper escaped.

“No. Let go. I want to hear.”

She shook her head, eyes closed tight, fighting it off. “Don’t want to.”

Saul’s voice was right there in her ear, still curling up her insides, and she held on to the last dregs of control. “Do it.”

“Huhn-uh.”

“Too bad.” 

His hand was gone, and her pants suddenly felt two sizes too big and two sizes too small at the same time. She was _so_ close. “Why’d you stop?”

He shrugged, his teeth glittering in the half-light. “You don’t wanna come, I’m not gonna force it on you.”

“Saul,” she whined breathlessly, digging her fingers into his shoulders. “Come on. It’s been months of nothing but my hand and little pissants who don’t even know what a clit is. I need it.”

He lowered his voice, “You gonna be good, and do what I tell you?”

“Do I have a choice?”

He chuckled. “I could make you wait until next week, when I thought you’d be home.”

“I’ll be good,” she promised quickly.

“Keep your hands on the wall.” He waited until she complied, then bent his head, his lips ghosting over hers, up her jaw to her ear. “I had it all planned out. Special dinner. Full body massage.” His fingers teased her waist.

She tilted her head, wanting to feel his skin. “Gods. Sounds good.”

“Maybe even…” His hand crept slowly back into her pants. “...dessert in bed.”

Kara flattened and flexed her hands, looking for something to hold on to. “Oh, gods. Please, Saul.”

“That’s it. Tell me how you feel. Let me hear it.”

There was a band tightening across her chest, and her skin crackled. She quit trying to talk, stopped worrying about who might hear, and let her whines and whimpers and grunts speak for her. His fingers moved faster and deeper, sliding easily.

“Hold on to me now,” he whispered.

Kara obeyed without thinking, gripping his shirt tight in her fist as her body bowed out from the wall, strung tight for half an eternity. The she moaned out her climax, relief bringing tears to her eyes. She sloppily patted his side, her coordination gone for the moment. “So good.”

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, where he curled her up in his arms. “Rest a bit, then it’s my turn.” She nodded, and he said, “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> No. She didn't recognize his keys. He used an alternate keychain for the party. And yes, they roleplay anonymous pickup sex in pilot bars.


End file.
